


Silk Sheets

by Taste_of_Ink



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Other, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-11
Updated: 2010-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Ink/pseuds/Taste_of_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean stumbled blearily towards the extra king size bed that Gabriel was already lounging on, dropping his clothes along the way, and flopped forcefully onto the sheets without actually looking. He slid straight off the side and landed on the floor with a thump.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk Sheets

Dean stumbled blearily towards the extra king size bed that Gabriel was already lounging on, dropping his clothes along the way, and flopped forcefully onto the sheets without actually looking. He slid straight off the side and landed on the floor with a thump.

Sam, who'd been in mid bleary stumble himself, looked up at the sound of Gabriel's laughter and Dean's cursing. "You changed the sheets to silk again, didn't you?" He asked, resigned, as Dean lifted his head to glare over the edge of the bed at Gabriel.

"What?" Gabriel faked hurt innocence, "I like to be comfortable. You'd think you guys would appreciate it."

Cas chose that moment to appear from out of the walk-in wardrobe where he'd been hanging up his clothes. Sam wasn't sure why he bothered since if he wanted to he could he could dress and undress with a thought. It was probably one of his attempts at trying to be more human.

Cas took one look at the tableau in front of him and crawled onto the opposite edge of the bed from Gabriel. Giving them all a look that suggested he wondered seriously if he was the only sane one in this relationship as he settled into the space Dean had tried to take. Sam ignored the look and took an appreciative moment to watch Cas' ass as he did so.

"How do you guys do that?" Dean asked the angels peevishly, as Sam followed Cas' lead and crawled onto the bed after dropping the rest of his clothes.

Sam lay down on his back next to Gabriel and immediately acquired what could have been creatively described as a cross between an octopus and a blast furnace plastered against his side. Gabriel liked to cling.

Dean finally gave in, obviously too tired to force Gabriel to turn the black sheets back to their normal cotton, and climbed over Cas to flop into the space between him and Sam; dragging the duvet with him and muttering about weird-ass angel powers.

Sam turned his head to grin at Dean sleepily and his last thought before he succumbed to exhaustion was to wonder how, in a relationship that included Gabriel, Dean had still ended up as the little spoon.


End file.
